


Light in the dark

by GhastlyGhost



Series: King of Embers [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen, Intimidation, molag bal being a creep as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyGhost/pseuds/GhastlyGhost
Summary: Magnus, the god of light, ends up in Coldharbour and attracts unwanted attention from none other than the Lord of domination himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made a draft of this drabble ten million years ago, and finally decided to quickly finish it.
> 
> Magnus has decided to visit the other planes after eons of separation in Aetherius, and shares his body with the Magne-Ge that chose to follow him. At least, that's how I rp him.

The magic in Coldharbour was different than in Aetherius. This plane had no sun. Its pools glowed, and the air was cold. A disgusting plane, really, but nothing too intimidating. Entering had been more damaging than anticipated, however. Magnus had found himself incapacitated long enough to have gotten in the hands of the prince that called this his home.

It was partly his own fault. He should have known better than to try entering in his humanoid form.

Molag Bal had entrapped him as a ‘guest’ to this realm. The only difference between that and being a prisoner being that he wasn’t chained. Magnus would humor him, for the time being while he regained his strength.

"Braids. I always loved this hair," Molag stated, while Magnus sat on his knees with his hands resting on his legs. "Like whips." 

His cold eyes glided over the snow white dreads, as he leaned in. "Oh, but yours are matted. Like... a beast," he noted with a toothy smile. "How fitting. They make for a good leash."

Molag took hold of Magnus’ hair after having circled him, like a predator evaluating its prey, but Magnus didn't move. He seemed disappointed that he felt not even the smallest hint of fear through all this, and Magnus was aware that he would likely keep going until he got what he wanted. He just needed to make sure that he could escape before it got that far. Magnus could feel Molag Bal stroking his hair behind him.

"I thought you had holed yourself up in Aetherius, for good," Molag Bal said. "Visiting old friends?"

"Yes," was Magnus’ only response.

"Oh my." Molag Bal’s voice made it obvious that he was smiling. Still that sick smile he’d given him when he’d found him. "And who may those be?"

"You should not be asking me questions, ruddy man," Magnus argued.

"I don't know who that is," Molag Bal replied with clear annoyance in his tone.

"Why not? It is your name, is it not?"

Magnus could hear Molag Bal let out a growl. "If you want your teeth ripped from your--”

“Don't bother,” Magnus interrupted, “we are not afraid of you.”

A soft snort escapes the Lord of domination. "Really? Perhaps, I could change that."

Molag Bal tightened his grip on Magnus' hair, and yanked it. Just as Magnus felt in get pulled tight, he raised his arms and conjured a blade, with which he cut through every strand of hair. As Magnus lowered his arms back down to his legs, his separated dreads draped over Molag Bal’s fingers.

"How expected," Magnus sighed. 

"Expected?" Molag blurted indignantly, his steps echoing around the chamber. "Expected? I will-"

With just two strides, Molag Bal’s face had come into Magnus’ view, a mere two inches from his own. It happened fast. So fast that Magnus had no time to react. He felt something large and sharp plunge deep into his chest, and felt himself be enveloped by a cold and dark energy. With wide eyes, Magnus stared down to see Molag Bal’s arm. It pulled out, causing just as much physical pain as when it was forced in, with something clutched inside a clawed hand.

There was a sudden disconnect. He could no longer see or hear anything, even while Magnus’ eyes followed and locked onto the ball of energy Molag Bal had taken from him. The body's gaze was empty. The darkness Magnus was in did not last long. As the ball of energy took a new shape, so did his sense return to him. 

Magnus opened his eyes after reforming, and saw that he had not moved that far away from Molag Bal, even though he could have sworn he was displaced. He no longer felt Molag’s claws in his chest, and instead felt his hand around his neck. The rage that had overwhelmed Molag’s features, seemed replaced with a twisted joy.

"I knew there were more souls in that body than just yours," Molag purred in delight. "Never thought I'd be this lucky, however."

The realization hit. He had ripped a spirit straight from Magnus’ vessel, and the spirit in question was none other than the one who was controlling it, Magnus himself.

He knew this sudden separation would take a toll on both soul and body, even with the Magne-Ge still within the vessel, but he had to remain calm.

"Congratulations. Now, let me go," he urged with one of his hands on Molag's claw.

The body continued to stare with their mouth agape in a silent scream. Finally, a sound managed to make it out. Distorted and broken.

"Magnus," they gasped, moving forward on their knees with one hand on the ground and the other pressed to their chest. "No. No... Please, put him back." 

The body spoke different from before. One of the Magne-Ge's doing.  
"We cannot- He- We can’t–"  
The body started to stutter, and, after they stopped speaking, the body collapsed. 

Magnus struggled to try and escape Molag Bal's grip, all his hand now grabbing at Molag Bal’s arm and trying to dig their nails in deep. A look of urgency was on his face as he turned his face to see the body. "Molag Bal, put me down. I need to–"

"You need to what?" Molag asked almost in innocent tone, grinning down at Magnus and lifting him to meet his eyes. "Surely, it can wait."

Magnus met his gaze, with a deep frown.

"It's funny how you made the platform smaller than what you pick for yourself," Molag noted, gesturing to the collapsed figure with his free hand. He moved his hand back, and ran a finger over Magnus’ cheek. “This one is far more to my liking.”

Magnus was reluctant, but replied, "I regarded the wishes of the others when creating the mortal vessel."

Molag snorted. "And they like small and weak?"

"If that is how you wish to call it." Magnus sighed. While it was true the form was far smaller, it had its purpose. It was much like the one his soul had currently taken on, only softer.  
"It helped us blend into the Mortal plane. Now, let me go."

“But we're only now starting to have fun.” A hum left the daedric prince's lips and he shrugged. "Why have you not turned into a mist?"

He had a point; becoming light was Magnus' usual escape method. It was probable that he’d still be able to hold that, seeing as he was a daedric prince.  
Magnus did not speak. The shock from being torn from his body had left him ill prepared, and he had not yet gathered enough strength.

"What's wrong?" Molag pulled him closer and stared into his soul. "Lost your tongue?"

Still no response. Magnus finally averted his eyes. There was little use in saying anything. He did not even know what to say, at this point, anyway. He just had to keep Molag Bal away from his body. At least then, his people would be safe. At least, to some degree.

Molag Bal’s laugh boomed, as he threw his head back, amused beyond measure at Magnus’ sad and helpless state. Magnus imagined it was rare that he got to make contact with one of the et’Ada that took part in the creation of Mundus. As long as Molag Bal remained this cocky, he could get out of this unharmed. The look in Molag Bal’s eyes betrayed nefarious intention, though. Magnus was sure that Molag Bal knew to use this weakened state to his advantage. He was sure that Molag Bal had methods to keep him in this state for long enough to hurt him is any way he wanted.

Magnus could escape, given enough time, but the prospect of being demoted from guest to prisoner or plaything for however long did not sit well with him.

A hand cupped Magnus’ chin, and a clawed thumbs ran over his bottom lip.

“Oh, I am going enjoy playing with you.”


End file.
